Leccion de vida y una nueva esperanza
by caelumotsutsuki10
Summary: un breve spin off narrado desde el punto de vista de Indra, con respecto a su contenedor Sasuke Uchiha y su amor hacia Sakura Haruno, el sasusaku es leve pero este one shoot sirve de sustendo para mi fic principal "mi propio destino mi viaje a la redencion".


Buenas a todos xD perdón por haberme perdido por casi un año xD esque eh comensado a trabajar y la universidad me ha quitado mucho tiempo, este es un pequeño spin off de mi fic ''mi propio destino mi viaje a la redencion'' espero que les guste, pronto subiré la continuación de mi fic.

…...

LA HISTORIA ESTA NARRADA DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE INDRA OTSUTSUKI, ESTO SERVIRA PARA SUSTENTAR UN POCO LA TRAMA DEL FIC, SIN MÁS PREAMBULO EMPECEMOS.

Letra cursiva, pensamiento interno de Indra.

…...

" _Han pasado más de mil años desde aquella pelea, desde que casi mato a mi hermano pequeño, y altere las enseñanzas de mi padre para convertir un poder que había sido para crear paz, en uno para crear guerras, a causa de mis celos y porque me deje manipular por esa masa deforme llamada Zetsu, e inicie una cadena de odio y guerras que no ha causado más que estragos en la humanidad y a mis descendientes, hasta que por fin apareció ese shinobi que estaba profetizado llamado Naruto Uzumaki, y gracias a la cooperación de mi actual contenedor Sasuke Uchiha se alcanzó la paz que tanto mi padre anhelaba, y gracias a ese chico llamado pude perdonarme a mí mismo y comprender todo lo que había hecho mal, y entender que mi padre solo buscaba lo mejor para el mundo al escoger a mi hermano menor como su sucesor, mi padre quería que yo fuera su guardián, porque sabía que mi hermano al ser lo que es correría un grave peligro._

 _Según recuerdo en los últimos años de su existencia papa nos contó la historia de su madre y la cual había venido a este mundo, es una historia muy confusa, creo que ni él la entendía del todo, ya que nunca nos mencionó siquiera el nombre mi abuelo, asumo por intuición que nunca lo conoció, pero en resumen se trataba de que podría en algún momento llegar un ente mucho más poderoso que mi abuela Kaguya y que la única forma de vencer dicha amenaza era sellarla, y que la forma ideal para eso es el jutsu especial de mi padre el rikudo: chibaku tensei, por eso él nos dio a mí y a mi hermano el poder del yin y el yang respectivamente, esperando que algún día nosotros detuviéramos esa amenaza, un día que jamás llego, en lugar de eso otra serie de calamidades sucederían en la humanidad, todo por el resultado de mi egoísmo._

 _Aunque ya no tengo motivos para mirar atrás actualmente, gracias a mi contenedor mi espíritu y chakra fue purificado, incluso pude encontrarme con el espíritu de mi padre y conseguir su perdón, aunque aún no puedo hacer contacto con el espíritu de mi hermano debido a que actualmente estamos de nuevo en el ciclo de la reencarnación y solo podre verme con el hasta que nuestros contenedores mueran y solo será por breves instantes, aunque eso será suficiente, se por mi padre que mi hermano no me guarda rencor, a pesar de que hice todo lo posible por derrotarlo, descubrí cual era la fuente de su poder, un poder que por orgullo nunca fui capaz de aceptar, una y una y otra vez mis reencarnaciones eran derrotadas por ese mismo poder, hasta que mi contenedor Sasuke Uchiha se dejó influenciar por ese poder y por ende yo también…_

-Flashback-

 _Llevábamos días peleando sin descanso y siempre una y otra vez ese estúpido se levantaba y de alguna forma escapaba de la muerte producto de mis poderosos ataques, ¿Cómo y cuándo fue que obtuvo ese tipo de poder? ¿Capaz de rivalizar con el mío? este no es el poder de mi padre, este poder ¿es suyo?..._

-¡hermano, debemos de detener esta pelea, no obtendremos nada bueno de esto!- gritaba Ashura con su equipo de batalla destruido casi en su totalidad, con su rostro lleno de golpes y rasguños y con un hilo de sangre bastante considerable saliendo por su boca.

-¡jamás me detendré hasta recuperar lo que me pertenece por nacimiento!-gritaba un enfurecida Indra, en condiciones muy similares a las de su hermano.

La batalla entre ambos individuos había sido tan grande que todas las ciudades a la redonda habían sido evacuadas, donde había antes montañas, ahora solo había escombros, muchas cráteres gigantes productos de los choques formidables de poder usado por ambos combatientes. Ambos estaban al borden del colapso físico y aun así Indra estaba dispuesto matar al hombre al que alguna vez llamo hermano.

Reuniendo la última gota de su poder, Indra invoco a su Susano final y usando lo último que le quedaba de su poderoso chakra que fácilmente podía rivalizar con el de su padre en ese momento, creo su ataque más poderoso.

-Este es tu fin hermano- decía Indra mientras usaba la ballesta de su Susano y la equipaba con una flecha gigante hecha de chakra elemental tipo rayo. –Esta es la flecha de Indra hermano, mi ataque más poderoso, con el por fin caerás.

-¡No pienso caer derrotado ante ti y tu odio Indra! Muchas personas incluyendo nuestro padre depositaron su confianza en mí, asique por eso ¡no puedo perder! ¡Te detendré aunque ambos tengamos que morir!-

Con esas palabras finales, Ashura se levantó decidido a realizar el último ataque con el que pondría fin al conflicto, con lo poco que tenia de chakra, uno muy grande que rivalizaba con el de su hermano, uso su mando de chakra del sejutsu de los seis caminos. Este en comparación de versiones anteriores era de color blanco debido a lo débil de su condición, invoco un avatar de batalla a base de puro chakra, que creo tras haberse convertido en el jinchuriki de Kurama, el zorro de nueve colas y dominar su poder por completo. Después de que su padre murió, Ashura quedo a cargo de kurama hasta los dos años, cuando la bestia creció y alcanzo su colosal tamaño, en ese tiempo nació un vínculo de amistad que jamás había existido, para el zorro, Ashura se había convertido en su mejor amigo y segundo padre.

Tras estabilizar su avatar de batalla, Ashura uso el elemento magma para después combinarlo con la última Gudo dama que le quedaba y así crear una gigantesca shuriken de magma.

Ya listos ambos hermanos para realizar sus últimos ataques hubo un momento de silencio…

Recuerdos….

Momentos…

Batallas…..

Todo culminaba en este punto.

-¡ INDRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

-¡ ASHURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Ambos hermanos gritaron al unísono, seguido se lanzaron sus ataques creando un gigantesco bortex de energía que devasto todo en kilómetros a la redonda…

 **Inconsciente de Indra**

 _Con pesadez trato de abrir mis ojos, apenas alcanzo a ver una figura masculina que está observándome, está lloviendo, esas son las únicas cosas que tengo claras por el momento._

 _Al pasar los segundos recobro completamente la conciencia, pero por alguna razón no puedo moverme, me duele cada hueso, musculo y célula del cuerpo, me doy cuenta que estoy tendido sobre el suelo y sobre mi esta mi hermano malherido pero de pie en forma triunfante y dándome una mirada desafiante, pero que a la vez tenía esperanzas…. - ¿Qué? Esto no es posible….. ¿Eh sido derrotado?..._

 _No podía aceptarlo, aun lo podía creer, pero no era ninguna ilusión, era la cruel realidad….el gran Indra Otsusuki, el cual fue considerado un genio, tras días de intensa batalla, había terminado tendido en el suelo por primera vez…_

 _-_ -fin del flashback-

 _-no tienes por qué recordar esos momentos Indra, ya todo quedo atrás- escuche la voz de mi padre quien apareció tras de mí._

 _Él tenía razón, no tenía por qué recordar esa batalla, ya todo había quedado atrás, estábamos en una nueva era._

 _-ha llegado el momento hijo, momento de que nuestros últimos descendientes se preparen para la última batalla- le decía Hagoromo a su hijo_

 _-tienes razón padre ha llegado el momento, y más ahora que mi contenedor tiene un motivo por el cual luchar. Vamos padre!-_

 _Así es, Sakura Haruno, el objeto de amor de mi actual contenedor Sasuke Uchiha, era su motivo para pelear, su motivo para vivir, y gracias a ella en conjunto con la reencarnación de mi hermano pequeño, tanto Sasuke como yo, obtuvimos por primera vez el mismo poder de mi hermano._

 _La voluntad para crear lazos de cooperación con las personas y tu determinación para proteger lo que amas…..en esas dos cosas se encuentra el verdadero poder._

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño spin off, no será el último se los prometo! Y en esta semana prometo subir la continuación de mi Fic, aquí les dejare el link por si quieren checarlo

s/11222491/1/Mi-propio-destino-Mi-viaje-a-la-redención

espero sus reviews para este spin off y se les agredece su tiempo!

Sayonara y bendiciones!(:


End file.
